The need for a low power high speed data interface is becoming increasingly important for high data rate communications. For example, for future fifth generation wireless communication systems, beamforming techniques using a phased array or a multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) array are being considered in which a huge amount of data needs to be transferred between elements. Therefore, a high speed data interface is required. As the assembly density of the array elements is extremely high, the interface should consume as little power as possible to avoid overheating and to reduce interference caused by the interface.
There is a requirement for improvements in interfacing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,134,385 discloses current-mode transmission implemented in a cascode amplifier by splitting a cascode circuit into a front end and a back end to ensure wideband current-mode transmission of an audio signal. A transmission cable is located between the high impedance output of the front end and the low impedance input of the back end. The front end includes a first amplifying device, and the back end includes a second amplifying device. The front end is phantom powered by the back end using the same electrical conductors that carry the current-mode signal over the transmission cable.